yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian
"Guardian" (ガーディアン Gādian) is an archetype of monsters with various Attributes (primarily DARK and WIND) and Types (primarily Fairy and Fiend) used by Rafael in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, as well as Apollo and Diana in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. The original "Guardian" monsters each have a corresponding Equip Spell Card. "Celtic Guardian", "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1", "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2", "Guardian of the Labyrinth" and "The Reliable Guardian" are not "Guardian" cards as they do not include 「ガーディアン」 in their Japanese names. As such, the only "Guardian" support card in the TCG/''OCG'', "Arsenal Summoner", has specifically excluded them. In other TCG languages, "Arsenal Summoner" has also excluded the following cards: * French: "Il Blud", "Mid Shield Gardna", "Mysterious Guard" and "Phalanx Pike" * German: "Gravekeeper's" cards, "Guard Penalty", "Kid Guard", "Lava Battleguard", "Swamp Battleguard", "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" (now renamed) and "Fusion Guard" * Italian: "Golem Sentry", "Lava Battleguard", "Swamp Battleguard", "Mid Shield Gardna", "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" (now renamed) and "Hedge Guard" (which doesn't have "Guardiano" in its name) The core "Guardian" monsters were initially released in Dark Crisis and re-released in Dark Revelation Volume 1. They can only be Summoned if the player already controls their corresponding Equip Spell Card. However, they can still be Set without controlling their respective Equip Spell Card. The Equip Spell does not have to be equipped to their corresponding monster, and due to their Summoning conditions, usually cannot be. "Guardian Eatos" is the only one of the "Guardians" with an associated Equip Spell Card who can be Summoned without restrictions. Members Playing style The Guardian monsters are all centered on supporting their corresponding Equip spells and most of them cannot be summoned unless they’re face-up on the field already. As a result, search cards like “Hidden Armory” and “Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu” can be included to add consistency and make their summon much easier. “Armory Call” can also be used to search your equip spells. Despite being trap card in comparison to its counterpart, it doesn’t eat the normal summon and it can equip the card straight from the deck, which can come in handy during the battle phase. “Arsenal Summoner” is the deck’s main searcher so it’s highly recommended that you run as many copies as possible. One monster that can make the summon of each Guardian so much easier is “Fairy Tail - Rella”, as it can equip any equip card to itself straight from the deck, easing the summoning requirement for any Guardian monster. The deck doesn’t rely too much on face down cards, since it’s centered around equip spells, so some Anti-Meta cards can be included like “Denko Sekka”. The archetype’s monsters are also of different types and attributes so “There Can Be Only One” is an interesting option. The higher level Guardian monsters can be more easily summoned if you include cards like “The Monarchs Stormforth”, and because the deck doesn’t special summon too often, cards like “Jowgen the Spiritualist”, “Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo”, and “Vanity's” cards would be a possible inclusion. “Guardian Kay'est” is a battle protection card, and combined with cards like “Spirit Barrier”, the opponent will be locked out of attacking any monsters or being able to inflict any battle damage either. Recommended cards Weaknesses While the deck can incorporate Anti-meta strategies to compete with other decks, several other cards can be fatal to the deck such as “Anti-Spell Fragrance” or “Imperial Order”, postponing the activation of your equip spells. Cards like “Gozen Match” and “Rivalry of Warlords” can also be devastating since all of the Guardians are of different types and attributes. Cards that banish can also be a problem for the deck, locking you out of using your graveyard for resources (a good counter to this can be “Imperial Iron Wall” or “Chaos Hunter”). Category:TCG and OCG archetypes